Autoshop of Horrors
Fresh from [[Tanz von der Krabben|''Tanz von der Krabben,]] [[Averii|'Averii,]] Ader, Jib, Mario,' and [[Vil|'Vil']] (plus [[Hatbot|'Hatbot']]) head to the nearest Irken station, looking to finally fix the Rex, and to learn what's happened to [[BLU|'BLU.]] Meanwhile, [[Jaz|'''Jaz]] has a bit of engine trouble herself, and is forced to rely on a mechanic, meeting the independent, energetic [[Teni|''Teni.]] However, soon after they arrive, they all go out of the frying pan, and into the fire as Averii pries deep into BLU's reprogrammed cyberbrain, and sparks the ''Autoshop of Horrors. Part of Irken Conquest, Season 3. Overview Participating Users * Cravitus - Various - Co-Creator * Lil Peridot (Mario) - Teni, Various - Co-Creator * Invader Jib (Jib) - Jib, Jaz - Co-Creator Music * N/A Additional Facts * N/A Gallery N/A Story Version N/A Summary N/A Transcript Prologue; Act One Session One - 7/14/2016; 2+ Hours 5:46 Invader Jib (in a sec ok ready 5:52 Cravitus (will begin soon (final practicings (final readycheck (Krev prepared 5:53 Lil Peridot (ready 5:54 Invader Jib (readddyy 5:54 Cravitus (alright, let the rp (beginnnn 5:55 Invader Jib WOOO-wait do i have to start) 5:55 Cravitus *For most Irkens, spacetravel is trivial; something rather easy and routine, done daily.* *For Jaz, things had been, indeed, easy and routine.* Ship: "Course locked; Warp-Drive engaged." Ship: "In transit." 5:58 Invader Jib Jaz: Alright then, finally. 5:58 Cravitus *Jaz's ship hurtles through space, heading home after a calm day of errandrunning.* 5:59 Invader Jib Jaz: I can't believe THAT cashier would try to scam me out of- 5:59 Cravitus Ship: "Cargo locks remain secure. Calculating ETA to: 'Home.'" 5:59 Invader Jib Jaz: Oh wait i'm ranting ot myself again jaz: Yeah. Good. 5:59 Cravitus Ship: "Affirmative." *Among the most common of models of Irken ship, Jaz's spittle runner is one of many in a lineage of small, cramped, yet reliable and versatile spacecraft.* *Millions, if not billions of Irkens use them every day.* 6:02 Invader Jib Jaz: Today was boring as usual. Jaz: I just hope nothing goes horribly wrong like *shivers* yesterday 6:02 Cravitus Ship: "Affirmative." Ship: "A-Affirm-Affirmative." 6:03 Invader Jib Jaz: ....Why am I still talking? 6:03 Cravitus *The Spittle Runner, as stated, is known for reliability... Most of the time.* 6:03 Invader Jib jaz: HEY WAIT A MINUTE Jaz: What was with that stutter Jaz: There isn't an error is there? 6:04 Cravitus Ship: "Un-Unknow-Negative." *Jaz's ship suddenly begins to shake.* 6:04 Invader Jib Jaz: Don't lie to me- 6:04 Cravitus Ship: "R-Readings nomin-al-" *Suddenly, with an earth-shattering crash, Jaz's Spittle Runner smashes out of warp, trailing debris, and filling with smoke.* 6:05 Invader Jib Jaz: ALRIGHT, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S ACTUALLY GOING ON NOW Jaz: THIS IS DANGEORUS *dangerous 6:06 Cravitus *As if to punctuate Jaz's sentence, something in the rear of the ship seems to... Explode.* 6:06 Invader Jib Jaz: OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME 6:06 Cravitus Ship: "I-IntERna-InternAL-Dec-compression-" *And then, as if to add insult to injury, smoke begins to fill the cabin as the engine seems to cut out.* Ship: "...Error detected." 6:07 Invader Jib Jaz: I'm gonna replace a CERTAIN ai after this is done- Jaz: AGGGGGGGGGGGH 6:07 Cravitus Ship: "Would you like to send a distress beacon?" Ship: "Technical support will be on hand in: 17 days." 6:07 Invader Jib Jaz: I don't NEED a distress beacon 6:08 Cravitus Ship: "Sending distress beacon." 6:08 Invader Jib Jaz: That's too long anyway- Jaz: I SAID NO YOU STUPID HUNK OF METAL Jaz: HNNNNNNGH Jaz: *slams head* Jaz: FOR THE LOVE OF- 6:48 Cravitus *Elsewhere, in a small hangar, within a similarly-small repair station...* Averii: "Alright, so that cable's SUPPOSED to connect to Life Support..." Ave: "Well, if it wasn't, you know..." Ave: "Over there..." Ave: "Over there..." Ave: "And there..." Ave: "Oh, and there." 6:51 Lil Peridot Teni: Uhuuh.... *looking at it all around* .. geez, whaddya do to this thing anyways!? 6:51 Cravitus *Ave pointed to a few different sections of fused, damaged plating, floating around his ship with a... Uniquely-dressed Mechanic.* Ave: "Well, long story short," Ave: "Rex has had a pretty rough day." *Averii, Rex, and Teni, a Mechanic, floated in an Antigrav field, with Repairbots scurrying around, ferrying tools and parts over.* *In the center of it was Ave's ship... Or at least, what was left of it.* Ave: "Ever have someone accidentally sell yourself and your ship into slavery?" Vil: "I said I was sorry!" 6:53 Lil Peridot Teni: Well, I'll try my best! Don't expect this to be done so quickly, though... it's preeeetty screwed up. 6:53 Cravitus *Vil sat atop a half-asleep crab-lobster-humanoid, clad in armor; Ader.* 6:54 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Yeah! The real person at fault is Jib. He can't even fend those crabs off. 6:54 Cravitus Ave: "Honestly, all you need to do is get the power flowing to the engines and the Nav again. 6:54 Invader Jib Jib: Well I WASN'T the one who provoked them in the first place 6:54 Lil Peridot Mario: *Staring at an inactive BLU* Uh ... 6:55 Cravitus Ader: "Food." *Ader's newly-clamped-on shockcollar blinked quietly.* 6:55 Invader Jib Jib: I'm STILL recovering from the crab beatings, by the way 6:55 Cravitus Vil: "That's because you're a nerd." Ave: "Vil, quiet." Vil: "...He's still a nerd, though." *Vil pouted, and went back to reading a datapad." 6:56 Invader Jib Jib: Wellll I'm not the one who sold anyone into slavery 6:56 Lil Peridot Teni: Hm, yeah! Just sit tight, guys. It's kinda hard to get this done when you're -- er, fighting so much. Hatbot: Yeah, NERD! 6:56 Cravitus *Vil grumbled quietly.* 6:56 Invader Jib Jib: *groan* 6:56 Cravitus Ader: "...Too much talk, not much food." *Ader gnawed on a bone.* Ave: "Yeah, whatever..." Ave: "Anyway, thanks for the help, miss... Teni, was it?" Ave: "We were dead in the water, 'til you pulled us in." 6:58 Lil Peridot Teni: No problem! At least you were kind enough to say thanks... it's reaaaal tough around here sometimes. I love the job, anyways. 6:58 Cravitus Ave: "What's an Irken doing so far from the Empire, anyway?" *Ave continued to work on some wiring.* Ave: "It's a bit... Unusual." Vil: "Maybe she wants to get away from the nerds." 6:59 Lil Peridot Teni: Ohh, well, uhm.. 6:59 Cravitus Ader: "Nerdfoods." 6:59 Lil Peridot Teni: I just like being away from such crowded places, y'know? The empire's kinda bland for me anyways. 7:00 Cravitus Ave: "Hm, I can kinda see." 7:00 Lil Peridot Mario: *Tapping his foot* .. How long was it gonna take, again? 7:00 Cravitus Ave: "I mean, after so long in the academy, you can get kinda sick of things..." 7:00 Lil Peridot Teni: I dunno, it's pretty damaged. In order for it to be all spiffy 'n' stuff again, it'll take some time. 7:01 Cravitus Ave: "On my estimate, it'd take a while or a miracle before the power's working again." 7:01 Lil Peridot Hatbot: AHG! More waiting!? I'm gonna die! 7:01 Invader Jib Jib: I have to get back to... 7:01 Cravitus *A PAK peered out of one of Rex's hatches, almost disappointed-looking, and crawled back in.* 7:01 Invader Jib JIb: Oh for a moment I still thought I had a life 7:01 Cravitus Vil: "That's the nerd-life, Jib." Ader: "Have food, will wait." 7:02 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Don't you go on dinner dates with that guy Vex all the time? 7:02 Cravitus Ader: "Fooood." 7:02 Lil Peridot Hatbot: That's something to look forward to. 7:02 Invader Jib Jib: I'm-I DO NOT GO ON DINNER DATES WITH VEX 7:02 Cravitus Vil: "Didwefindahusbando-" Ader: "A wat-" 7:02 Invader Jib Jib: Where do THOSE RUMORS KEEP COMING FROM 7:03 Lil Peridot Teni: *Quietly laughs to herself* You guys are a lot better than most customers, so far. I like personality! Hatbot: Jib it's SOOOO obvious you love that guy. 7:03 Invader Jib Jib: See I come from a magical land called Irk where dating isn't a thing, you've probably heard of it 7:03 Cravitus Ave: "Didn't Vex fall into that... Portal-thing, anyway?" 7:04 Invader Jib Jib: Yeah but he's still alive or something Jib: ...It's complicated 7:04 Cravitus Ave: "Sounds like it-" 7:04 Lil Peridot Mario: That Vex guy is complicated in general.. 7:05 Cravitus *Suddenly, a loud, piercing Alarm begins to shriek from everywhere at once, and all the repairbots scurrying around stop in place.* 7:05 Invader Jib Jib: Oh great, what's it now 7:05 Lil Peridot Hatbot: No he's not! He's a science guy who hates purple! That's pretty relate-able if you ask me. 7:06 Cravitus Ave: "-Man, Hatbot's freakin' oblivious, isn't he-" Station AI: "Warning; Distress Signal detected; Irken in Origin." Station AI: "Would you like to respond?" 7:06 Lil Peridot Teni: AH -- *Drops her tools, startled for a brief moment*... I REALLY need to get used to that siren! 7:06 Cravitus *A datapad on Teni's belt began to blink and beep softly, and the Alarm stopped.* 7:06 Invader Jib Jib: Oh, gee, SOMEONE ELSE NEEDS HELP Jib: We should all get right to it 7:07 Lil Peridot Teni: Yeah, of course I want to respond! Go ahead. 7:07 Cravitus Ave: "This happen when you picked us up, too?" Station AI: "Affirmative; preparing Tow unit for launch." 7:07 Lil Peridot Teni: Mhm! 7:07 Cravitus Ave: "Hm." 7:07 Invader Jib Jib: I think those crabs broke my leg- 7:07 Cravitus Ave: "Well, I'll let you take care of that, I guess." Ader: "Ader eat leg." Ader: "Leg is gud." 7:07 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Well you broke their feelings, Jib. Hatbot: That's a fair trade if you ask me. 7:08 Invader Jib Jib: YOU were the one who provoked them 7:08 Cravitus Ave: "I'll just, uh... Work on this, I guess." 7:08 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Hey, it's not my fault they're not cool. 7:08 Cravitus *Ave continued to work the wires of the ship in the antigrav field.* *Meanwhile, a hatch in the ceiling opened, and an industrial-looking towship was lowered by a mechanical arm.* Station AI: "Tow unit ready for launch. Board when ready." 7:09 Lil Peridot Teni: Alright, I'll be back everyone. Oh -- and don't try anything stupid! *Voice grows quieter as she's running away to a nearby ship* Not that you would, just --- y'know -- I don't want bad stuff. 7:09 Cravitus Ave: "Alright." Ave: "VIL, don't do something stupid." 7:09 Lil Peridot Teni: *Begins boarding* 7:09 Cravitus Vil: "MMkay." 7:10 Lil Peridot Mario: Hey, there's more then just Vil to blame. Like Hatbot... he's getting some discipline after this. Hatbot: AW WHAT!? Hatbot: It's JIB'S FAULT! 7:10 Cravitus Ave: "Keep Hatbot under control!" 7:10 Lil Peridot Mario: Hatbot! *Sigh*... Just keep quiet, okay? 7:10 Invader Jib Jib: I was only helpful in that situation Jib: I mean I uh 7:10 Cravitus Ave: "Mario, get Jib to help you, if you need i-" 7:10 Lil Peridot Hatbot: *Arm spasms* Fiiiiine... 7:10 Invader Jib Jib: assessed the scenario properly 7:10 Cravitus *Suddenly, sparks showered from within the port Ave was working.* Ave: "Well isn't this just pleasant-" *Meanwhile, within the disabled, smoking wreck that is Jaz's Spittle Runner...* Ship: "Alert: Pressure Overload." *Steam is hissing out of practically every pipe and hole, and smoke still fills the air.* 7:12 Invader Jib Jaz: TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW 7:12 Cravitus Ship: "Coffee reserves depleted for 9 hours and 22 minutes." 7:12 Invader Jib Jaz: Oh that's- Jaz: AW COME ON 7:12 Cravitus Ship: "Alert: Proximity warning!" 7:12 Invader Jib Jaz: THE COFFEE WAS THE LAST THING I HAD LEFT Jaz:-Huh? 7:13 Cravitus Ship: "Unknown vessel approaching!" *An ominous shape approaches from beyond the glass; another ship.* *It looks sinister.* 7:13 Invader Jib Jaz: Oh great, now I'm gonna get raided by some space pirate captain 7:13 Cravitus *Jaz can't make it out clearly, though, with all the steam.* 7:13 Invader Jib Jaz: Just what I needed 7:14 Cravitus *The ship approaches, and a thump-clang shakes the entire ship as it latches to the side-hatch.* Ship: "Unauthorized boarding attempt detected." Ship: "Attempting lockout." *The sound of an airlock hatch being unlocked echoed, despite all the noise.* 7:15 Invader Jib Jaz: GREAT JOB, GREAT LOCKOUT THERE 7:15 Cravitus Ship: "...Lockout error." 7:15 Invader Jib Jaz: Sigh... 7:15 Cravitus *The door slowly began to open, and the steam rolled through the corridor; a single pair of heavy boots were revealed.* 7:16 Invader Jib Jaz: Alright, WHOEVER you are, you should know by now there's nothing worth stealing in here- 7:16 Lil Peridot *As the steam cleared, the figure was seen coming closer* Teni: Uh, hi! *Smiles, and waves* Teni: I'm here to help! Teni: Is everything alright? 7:17 Cravitus Ship: "Would you like to initiate self destruct?" 7:17 Invader Jib Jaz: NO- 7:17 Cravitus *Steam continued to vent, and the ship was still deafening inside.* 7:17 Invader Jib Jaz: As I was saying, Jaz: I didn't intend to send the SOS. Just a, um, minor coding error. Jaz: Everything is ABSOLUTELY under control here. 7:17 Lil Peridot Teni: But.... your ship it totally wrecked, uhm.. 7:17 Cravitus *A pipe fell from above.* Ship: "Diagnostics read 100% operational capacity." 7:18 Invader Jib Jaz: E-e-e-EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL Jaz: I SWEAR 7:18 Lil Peridot Teni: Come on, I can repair your ship back at my station! 7:18 Invader Jib Jaz: *Kicks a small object hard, and the steam clears up* Jaz: Uh Jaz: THERE WE GO 7:19 Cravitus *The ship grows quiet; the leaks suddenly seem stopped.* 7:19 Lil Peridot Teni: Oh -- I brought chips too! They're pretty tasty -- uhm, I mean, we should probably get going 7:19 Invader Jib Jaz: I'm sorry for the inconvenience, BUT as you can see, your services are no longer needed. 7:19 Cravitus Ship: "...Diagnostics read 9-9-99.9-100% operational capacit-" 7:19 Lil Peridot Teni: You sure...? *Confused expression* Teni: It doesn't look like this thing will run on its own... 7:20 Invader Jib Jib: Ya hear that, 9-9-99.9-100% operational capacity 7:20 Cravitus *The pipes suddenly burst, and hot steam flowed through the entire cabin* Ship: "Critical Existence Failure detected." Ship: "Please contact Technical Support for further details." 7:20 Lil Peridot Teni: SEE! Come ooon, pleaaaase? You can see my cool station and everything! 7:21 Invader Jib Jaz: OH FOR THE LOVE OF FREAKING- Jaz: Sigh Jaz: OK FINE YOU CAN FIX MY DUMB SHIP 7:22 Lil Peridot Teni: Yes!! *Excited, talking fast* You won't regret it, trust me! 7:23 Cravitus *The steam storm seemed to grow louder, hotter, and more painful.* 7:23 Invader Jib Jaz: I better not. 7:23 Lil Peridot Teni: Alright, I'll haul your ship back to my station, just follow me! 7:24 Invader Jib Jaz: Alright, I REALLY hope you know what you're doing! 7:24 Lil Peridot Teni: Oh -- I'm so sorry I forgot! What's your name? That was... rude of me. My name's Teni! *Smiles* 7:24 Cravitus *The ship is still filling with burning hot steam.* 7:24 Lil Peridot Teni: *Walking over to the hatch while talking* 7:25 Invader Jib Jaz: Jaz. *follows her* 7:25 Cravitus *The Airlock closes behind them.* 7:25 Invader Jib Jaz: And I hope you don't THINK this was my screw up, I-well I actually don't know how this happened 7:26 Lil Peridot Teni: That's alright! We all make mistakes... or our ships do, yeah. 7:26 Cravitus *Meanwhile, back on the Repair Station...* Ave: "I swear I will rip you in half, you insufferable damn power coupling-" *Ave shoved something into place in the circuitry with a grunt.* 7:26 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Aaaave, hurry up! Hatbot: I wanna watch some Noir.. 7:27 Cravitus Ave: "Hatbot. Be quiet, and I will give you your crab-noir-film." Ader: "Krevnoir." Ave: "Krevnoir film." 7:27 Lil Peridot Hatbot: YES! OkayokayokayI'llbequiet 7:27 Cravitus *Ave pulled his arm out of the gap in Rex's plating, and peered in through his helmet.* Ave: "Alright, I think... I think I've got it!" Ave: "I think the power's back on!" 7:28 Invader Jib Jib: Why would you wanna watch a movie about CRABS anyway, those things are- 7:28 Cravitus *Ave looked over to the hatch.* 7:28 Invader Jib Jib: *looks back and forth to make sure there's no crabs on the ship* 7:28 Cravitus Ader: "Wat-" 7:28 Invader Jib Jib: Wait UH jib: They're just Jib: too awesome to be made into movies 7:28 Cravitus Ave: "MIT, KICK IT!" 7:28 Lil Peridot Hatbot: You're insulting Ader! 7:28 Cravitus *The PAK from before poked out again, seemed to nod, and disappeared once more.* 7:28 Lil Peridot Hatbot: See, this is why the crabs hated you. 7:29 Cravitus *The engines on the Rex seemed to begin to roar to life.* 7:29 Invader Jib Jib: Well gee I don't just savagely beat anyone who says Irkens suck or something 7:29 Cravitus Ave: "Take THAT, you stangin' backstabbing-" 7:29 Lil Peridot Mario: Woow, I'm surprised. That's pretty impressive, Ave. 7:29 Cravitus *Suddenly, smoke blew out of the engines.* 7:29 Lil Peridot Mario: Aaaaand it's messed up again. Mario: Nevermind. 7:30 Cravitus Ave: "-*Incomprehensible*" 7:30 Invader Jib Jib: I mean really that'd be kind of justified-*sees a random buff irken floating through space staring at him* 7:30 Cravitus *Ave kicked the ship in anger, and pushed off, exiting the antigrav field.* 7:30 Invader Jib Jib: I mean uh that'd be totally wrong 7:30 Cravitus *Rex's engines spun down again.* 7:30 Lil Peridot Hatbot: WHO THE HECK IS MITT? IS HE A MITTEN!? IS THE WINTER CLOTHING COMING TO ATTACK ME AGAIN? 7:30 Invader Jib Jib: When did that happen- 7:30 Lil Peridot Mario: What- 7:31 Cravitus Vil: "Can we... Can we just, like, put him in a box-" 7:31 Lil Peridot Hatbot: *mumbles* Stupid freakin' beanies... 7:31 Cravitus Ader: "Metal box is a bad." Ave: "Yeah, whatever..." Ave: "I'm takin' five on this." 7:31 Lil Peridot Hatbot: HEY! How about I put you in a cage, huh!? That's just mean, lady. 7:32 Cravitus Vil: "I'll FIGHT you-" 7:32 Lil Peridot Mario: ... *Sigh* Hatbot: I'm just a Hat! That's outright brutality. 7:32 Cravitus *Teni's tow-ship began to close in, from beyond the Hangar forcefield.* Vil: "A METAL hat." Ave: "I'm going to make you into a meathat if you don't simmer down, Vil." 7:33 Invader Jib Jib: Wouldn't you just hurt yourself trying to hit him then 7:33 Cravitus Vil: "Just shut up-" 7:33 Lil Peridot Hatbot: YEAH! Jib's right, I'M INVINCIBLE Hatbot: HAHAHAHA *Rolls around* 7:33 Cravitus Ave: "HAH, yeah, 'invincible.'" Ave: "About invincible as a tin can." 7:34 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Well, at least to women who hate hats... that's pretty powerful, right? 7:34 Cravitus *Ave shrugged; Meanwhile, Teni's ship finally reached the hangar, attached to a damaged Spittle Runner.* 7:34 Invader Jib Jib: Gee, you'll take down the women's anti hat squad in no time 7:35 Cravitus Vil: "You're all nerds-" 7:35 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Yay! 7:35 Cravitus Ave: "Yeah, whatever. Hey, Jib, 20 monies says you know whoever's been brought in just now." 7:35 Lil Peridot Hatbot: At least me and that lady Vol or Vil or Vok or whatever her name is can agree on something. Hatbot: JIB IS A NERD 7:36 Invader Jib Jib: Oh yeah, I'll take you up on that Jib: It's probably some annoying person I hate, AS USUAL- 7:36 Cravitus *Repair bots begin to peel off of Rex, beginning to swarm evenly between both it and the new Spittle Runner ship.* 7:36 Lil Peridot Mario: You hate everyone. Mario: Except Vex. 7:37 Cravitus *Teni's Tow-ship lands, and releases the Spittle Runner into another antigrav field.* 7:37 Invader Jib Jib: Well maybe if everyone didn't have to suck so much 7:37 Cravitus Ave: "Are you implying somethin' about me, Jib?" 7:37 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Hey, I'm COOL. You're just a Nerdo nerdson. 7:37 Invader Jib Jib: I didn't mean "everyone" literally Jib: like uh, quasi-everyone 7:38 Cravitus Vil: "Nerd." 7:38 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Neeeeerd! 7:38 Invader Jib Jib: I'M NOT THE NERD HERE, YOU TOO ARE Jib: So there 7:38 Cravitus *Ave scoffed, and walked over toward the Ship; Ader suddenly got up, and followed, taking Vil with him.* Vil: "H-HEY! I was SITTING there-" Ader: "Still sit on head. Only Ader move." Vil: "Ugh!" *Ave waved at the landing ship, and took off his helmet.* 7:41 Lil Peridot Teni: Alright, we're here. Teni: I'll try to fix it as fast as possible, but it'll still take a little bit, alright? Just make yourself comfy! 7:42 Cravitus Ave: "Welcome back, Ma'am." 7:42 Invader Jib Jib: ...*hands ave 20 monies* 7:42 Lil Peridot Teni: Oh, hey guys. Sorry if I took too long, manage to fix anything while I was gone? Mario: I think Ave made it worse- 7:43 Cravitus *Ave grabs the cash, and stuffs it in his PAK.* 7:43 Invader Jib Jaz: Oh hey it's...more people I don't know 7:43 Lil Peridot Teni: Oh, well... that's okay! 7:43 Cravitus Ave: "I used some spare cable, patched the power into Engines." Ave: "It... Started to work, at least." Ave: "Then it began to just spit smoke everywhere, so I shut it down." Ave: "It's something, at least." 7:44 Lil Peridot Teni: Hmm... 7:44 Invader Jib Jaz: Darn ships, always breaking down randomly y'know- 7:44 Cravitus Vil: "Yep." Vil: "Hi, by the way!" *Ader continued to gnaw on his bone as Vil sat on top of his disc-like hat.* 7:44 Lil Peridot Teni: Heyy! 7:44 Invader Jib Jaz: Yeah. Hi. 7:44 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Wait, there's another one? Hatbot: WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOREVER 7:45 Cravitus *Meanwhile, the repair bots continue to swarm over Jaz's spittle runner.* 7:45 Lil Peridot Teni: Ohh, don't worry. I'll have more repair bots out since there's double the work. 7:46 Cravitus Ave: Alright, then; I'm gonna take five, or so. Ave: "Vil, Ader, play nice." 7:46 Invader Jib Jaz: ....Where do you get all this cool stuff- 7:46 Cravitus *Ave walked back over to BLU, and sat down with Jib.* *Ave motioned Mario over.* 7:46 Lil Peridot Teni: You think it's -- cool?? Aww, thanks! Teni: I build most of it myself, of course resources cost a little... Mario: Eh..? *Walking over* 7:47 Cravitus Ave: "So, uh... Has BLU been... Active?" Ave: "At all, since we unhooked him?" 7:47 Lil Peridot Mario: Um, not really. 7:47 Cravitus Ave: "You're sure?" Ave: "What about you, Jib?" 7:47 Lil Peridot Mario: I'm absolutely sure. 7:48 Invader Jib Jib: I haven't seen him do anything. 7:48 Cravitus *Ave picked up BLU's head, and looked at it for a moment, turning it over in his hands.* Ave: "Hmm." Ave: "Well, that's something." Ave: "I dunno, I've got a bad feeling about this." 7:48 Lil Peridot Mario: Hey, how about we get Teni to check it out? 7:48 Cravitus Ave: "Hm, maybe." 7:48 Lil Peridot Mario: I mean it'd cost more, but it wouldn't hurt... 7:48 Cravitus Ave: "You sure we want to switch him back on, though?" Ave: "I mean, it was bad enough when he, well..." 7:48 Lil Peridot Hatbot: SWITCH HIM ON! 7:48 Cravitus Ave: "Screamed about being a gay robot-" 7:48 Lil Peridot Hatbot: He's pretty cool. 7:49 Cravitus *Ave coughed awkwardly.* 7:49 Lil Peridot Mario: Gay robot, what? *Scratching his head* I don't remember that... 7:49 Cravitus Ave: "You seriously..." 7:49 Lil Peridot Mario: Gay.... robot.... huh. I doubt that'd happen, Ave. 7:49 Cravitus Ave: "Don't remember him trying to hit on you?" 7:49 Invader Jib Jib: Don't tell me robots have that sexuality crap now, I mean what does that even mean- 7:49 Cravitus Ave: "You don't remember the pelvic-thrusting?" 7:49 Lil Peridot Mario: *Yawns* Just turn 'em on. 7:49 Cravitus Ave: "...The hell was I on-" 7:49 Lil Peridot Mario: Yeah, yeah, suuure Ave. 7:50 Cravitus Ave: "-Jib, do you remember any of this?" 7:50 Lil Peridot Mario: You're, uh, you're gettin' a little weird. Hatbot: Ave, did Lurk drug you again!? 7:50 Invader Jib Jib: Yeah, I distinctly remember that, actually 7:50 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Somebody, smack 'em! 7:50 Invader Jib Jib: I thought BLU was just trying to assault him or something 7:50 Cravitus Ave: "Hmm, I guess that's kinda what it looked like..." Ave: "Oh, wait, he knocked you on the skull with his first thrust, Mario." 7:51 Lil Peridot Hatbot: Wait a minute, you didn't ask me or Vil! Hatbot: Maybe we could know something. More importantly ME! 7:51 Invader Jib Jib: Neither of you are even remotely reliable 7:51 Cravitus Ave: "Hatbot, you were lost in the sewers with her." 7:51 Lil Peridot Hatbot: *Droops down* Awww..... 7:51 Cravitus Ave: "That, and you kept rambling about some 'auntie' or whatever..." 7:51 Lil Peridot Hatbot: NOT THE ANTS 7:52 Cravitus Ave: "Oh, yeah, the head-bump." Ave: "Mario, how's your skull feeling, anyway?" 7:52 Lil Peridot Hatbot: *Rolls around in terror* Mario: Could be better... my head has been hurting this entire time. 7:52 Invader Jib Jaz: Gay robots wh-This is why I don't talk to people 7:52 Cravitus Ave: "Hm." Ave: "Where'd you come from-" 7:53 Lil Peridot Mario: Where I came from? Would you even know that? 7:53 Cravitus Ave: "Not you, her-" 7:53 Lil Peridot Mario: Oh- 7:53 Invader Jib Jaz: ... *awkwardly walks away* 7:54 Cravitus Ave: "-Well okay then-" 7:54 Lil Peridot Hatbot: TURN HIM ON YOU ANIMAL! Hatbot: I'm getting bored already. 7:54 Cravitus Ave: "-Alright, I'll ask about it, then." *Meanwhile, on the other side of the hangar...* 7:55 Lil Peridot Teni: Hmmm... what happened, anyways? 7:55 Cravitus *The repairbots continue to jump around the Spittle Runner, removing plating and piping, circuits and breakers, and replacing them with ease.* 7:56 Lil Peridot Teni: Stop working outta nowhere? 7:56 Invader Jib Jaz: That's the thing, I DON'T KNOW Jaz: everything was going fine and yeah Jaz: Everything just breaks 7:56 Cravitus *Suddenly, a drone knocked into the Spittle Runner's engine;* 7:56 Lil Peridot Teni: I'd recommend to bring it in to check it ever so often, alright? 7:56 Cravitus *The engine seemed to creak and groan, loose.* 7:57 Lil Peridot Teni: Oh -- I forgot again! Anyone want chips? Teni: *Looking at the engine* Ooooh, that's not good.. 7:57 Invader Jib Jaz: I'm not hungry-whatwasthat 7:57 Cravitus *Suddenly, the engine fell out, and crashed onto the ground with an earpiercing bang.* 7:57 Invader Jib Jaz: ....Remember when I called those things cooll Jaz: I TAKE IT BACK 7:58 Cravitus *Chunks of the engine seemed to shatter, and bits of what looked like fried coffee bits seemed to fall out.* 7:58 Lil Peridot Teni: Well, I -- AH! *Clings onto Jaz* 7:58 Cravitus *Other junk and dust coughed out of the fallen engine.* 7:58 Lil Peridot Teni: *Gets a hold of herself* I, uhm, sorry-- I get scared easily 7:58 Invader Jib Jaz: *Groan* It's fine 7:58 Cravitus *Even more refuse began to fall from the old engine mounting.* 7:58 Lil Peridot Teni: *Nervous tone* Uhhh, yeaah. Teni: Welp, that is certainly NOT good! Teni: This is going to take longer. 7:59 Cravitus *To the casual observer, it would seem that the engine had been clogged by... Dust and Coffee.* 7:59 Lil Peridot Teni: Is that... coffee? 7:59 Invader Jib Jaz: ..HOW DID COFEE GET IN THE ENGINE 7:59 Lil Peridot Teni: *Checking around the engine* Teni: That's -- That definitely is coffee! Teni: And a loooot of dust. 8:00 Cravitus *A label on a chunk of the engine seemed to say 'Emergency Coffee Reserve.* 8:00 Invader Jib Jaz: Well I never put that stuff in there- 8:00 Cravitus *The chunk it was on seemed dented, and nearly empty.* Ship: "Warning: Emergency Coffee Reserve lost." 8:00 Lil Peridot Teni: Emergency coffee reserve, huh... 8:01 Invader Jib Jaz: *mumbles* ITSOUNDEDLIKEAGOODIDEAATHETIME- 8:01 Lil Peridot Teni: I've never seen this before *laughs* -- Well, it's alright. Mistakes happen! 8:01 Cravitus *A taller form stood behind them, and coughed.* 8:01 Lil Peridot Teni: Like, I make a ton of mistakes. Waytoomany. Teni: Eh? *Turns around* 8:02 Invader Jib Jaz: Who is- 8:02 Cravitus Ave: "Uh, yeah, sorry to interrupt," Ave: "But would it be too much trouble to use your Computers real quick?" Ave: "Since I don't seem to be going anywhere, I'd like to take a look at BLU, er, my Bot." 8:03 Lil Peridot Teni: Uhm -- yeah, sure! Lemme just come with you, then. 8:03 Cravitus Ave: "Well, alright, then." Ave: "Besides, you look like you could use a little break anyway." Category:Irken Conquest Category:Season 3 Category:Fanon Category:Events Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:Cravitus Universe